The Dance
by Shadow Girl64
Summary: Link has been named an intruder to this dance but he can not leave without one last dance with Zelda.


~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda or any characters involved with Nintendo.  
  
Okay, I'm going to try a little something new. This is pushing the limits of Fanfiction.net but I hope this comes out okay. It's a song/story.  
  
Taking place in Zelda's palace, she is waiting for her knight to arrive but he is not allowed to come to the ball. Well, before I spoil everything, take a look for yourself. The song is "The Dance" by Garth Brooks. It's better to read the story if you've heard the song.  
  
*takes a deep breath* I do hope this works.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ The Dance ~  
  
In a marble colored ballroom with rich colors of red and gold carpeting and tapestries and a pearly stairway to the side of the room a young lady waits. Her long, golden hair is pulled back by her tiara showing her to be the princess. Her dress is unlike all the others for rather than billowing past the waist, it lays flat against her legs to allow the symbol of Hyrule show clearly from her golden belt. She looked out the window to the night sky, a look of hope tinged with sorrow in her eyes as the stars glittered in the night lit by a full moon.  
  
(Piano music starts.)  
  
She turns from the window and searches the crowd for someone who was not there. She sighs lightly but holds herself up and starts down the wide stairs from the balcony. At the bottom, a gentle hand grasps her own, stopping her. She turns, startled but relaxes when she sees his dull blonde hair and deep blue eyes, smiling brilliantly at her. "May I have this dance?" He asks curtly. She nods and is led down the last steps and onto the dance floor where a circle is cleared for them but the only people they see is each other.  
  
Looking back on the memory of  
  
The dance we shared  
  
Beneath the stars above  
  
For a moment, all the world was right  
  
How could I have known you'd ever say goodbye?  
  
They swayed and twirled as one to the music and listen to each other's breaths and heartbeats. They both know it can not last. "You must know, Princess, this may be our last dance together." She lowers her eyes in regret and sorrow.  
  
And now, I'm glad I didn't know  
  
The way it all would end  
  
The way it all would go  
  
Our lives are better left to chance  
  
I could've missed the pain  
  
But I'd have had to miss the dance  
  
"I am glad you came back but you mustn't be here." She said in earnest but was still unwilling to part with him. Not after so long. He dipped her back gracefully and then drew her even nearer, "I could not leave without one more dance with you." She slightly pushed him away but continued the dance, "My father would not approve." She kept her voice low as she noticed her father looking at them.  
  
Holding you, I held everything  
  
For a moment, wasn't I the king?  
  
If I'd only known how the king would fall  
  
Ands who's to say I could have changed it all?  
  
He saw where she was looking and turned to see an angry king glaring at them. E turned fully to the king but the enraged ruler was calling the guards on an intruder. Him. "Run, please!" She cried and he did with the guards in quick pursuit. The guards carried swords and spears decorated for the occasion but deadly nonetheless.  
  
And now, I'm glad I didn't know  
  
The way it all would end  
  
The way it all would go  
  
Our lives are better left to chance  
  
I could have missed the pain  
  
But I'd have had to miss the dance  
  
He easily loses the guards chasing him and went off looking for his princess just once more. Zelda tries to find him, escaping her enraged father, she runs from the ballroom through the cold, marble hallway to the courtyard. Reaching the gardens, she can not find him and turns back. "He must have escaped." She said to ease herself. Exhausted from running, she leans wearily and sad against a cold pillar in the hallway when again the gentle hand closes over her own. She turns slowly to see him again, alive and free. He smiled down to her, sorrow now fills his eyes as well. He pulled her closer, absorbed in her beauty and as they share a tender kiss, a single tear sparkles on her fair cheek under the moonlight.  
  
Our lives are better left to chance  
  
I could have missed the pain  
  
But I'd have had to miss the chance.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I wrote this story a long time ago, now it is re-written in Zelda style. My first romance and second story altogether.  
  
Be nice, please. If you don't like romance, you should not have come.  
  
Constructive criticism is okay, wish Malon was in place of Zelda, sure. But no flames for me, please. It is written as it is written. 


End file.
